Forgiveness
by SapfireWolf
Summary: Liza has dealt with guilt for two years because of how she betrayed Espio, and she hasn't dared to speak to him because of it. What she's scared of is that he won't grant what she wants most, which is his forgiveness.


Espio looked across the moonlit lake. Midnight was always such a peaceful time, since nearly everything was finally resting for the night. It was a nice time to think about what had gone on earlier in the day, and somewhat make a few plans for tomorrow, even if most of the plans ended up being ruined when the sun had barely risen. It was still nice though.

Espio allowed his eyes to close for several minutes, but they snapped open again when he heard the sudden sound of a twig breaking. Instinct was what had him already scrambling to get up and pull out one of his kunai out, almost as soon as the twig snapped. "Who's there?" He called out, not angrily, but not kindly either.

Liza froze when she accidently placed her feet wrong, partially because she hadn't been paying attention, and partially because it was somewhat dark. It was just the bad luck that she had when doing anything that involved Espio. When she'd tried to become friends with him.. Well that had worked out until Valdez was roboticized. Then she'd betrayed him. Liza knew it could have cost Espio his life, and that thought haunted her every waking moment. She didn't deserve to be his friend, or even his ally. So what was she doing here now?

Lixa already knew as she stepped back into the moonlight and appeared in front of Espio. He allowed himself to relax when he saw her and Liza wanted to scream at him that she couldn't be trusted. She wanted to remind him how last time he'd trusted her, he'd nearly died. _I still need to know if he finds it possible to forgive me..._ Liza looked at Espio and realized he must have just asked her something. _Not the best way to start this off._ "I am sorry, but I missed what you said. I was just a little lost I guess."

Espio couldn't help but allow himself to smile when Liza said she'd been a little lost. He knew that feeling, even if it didn't happen often. It was at least nice to see her again; Espio had a feeling she'd avoided him while he was with the Shinobi clan. "I just said hello and asked what has you up at midnight. Also why are you here Liza? I would have thought the Shinobi could use your help." Espio watched as Liza suddenly looked down at the ground, a motion that made him think Liza hadn't told anyone she was coming here tonight. But what would be that important?

Liza hesitated and looked up at Espio again. She hadn't expected to run into him so quickly or that she would have to explain before she had come up with what she would say. Right now it was kind of difficult to come up with the right words to explain it. _What do I say now?_ Liza wondered. The truth was probably the best, but she was finding it hard to explain. "Well... It's about the incident two years ago. That's why I came here tonight. I need to have something from you." Liza sat down and waited for Espio to ask what it was she needed. He didn't say anything right away, but instead sat down as well. Was he waiting for her to continue, or was he trying to guess what it was she needed? Liza hardly dared to look up at Espio and try to guess.

Espio was still trying to figure out why Liza would bring up the incident with his mentor Valdez. Two years was a while, so what would she need from it now? As hard as he might try to come up with an answer, Espio couldn't find one. "What is it you need?"

"Your forgiveness."

Espio blinked several times, quite surprise. He had never thought that the reason Liza had avoided him while he was with the Shinobi was because she felt guilty, even after two years. Espio felt a little guilty at that point too, because he'd never tried to find out what had happened to Liza after the Bem had deroboticized all the Robians. He hadn't even known what had happened to her until he saw her at one point in the Shinobi's hideout. If he'd bothered to, Liza no doubt wouldn't have had to deal with the guilt that now seemed to be crushing her. Espi moved slightly so that he could put his arm around Liza's shoulders before whispering, "I wasn't ever mad at you. I know your reasons for doing what you did."

Liza instantly lifted her head up, and actually smiled for the first time in two years as she hugged Espio. He seemed a little –well maybe more than a little- surprised at the sudden motion, but Liza was glad that she didn't need to worry. She had been doing that enough in the last two years. _The funniest thing is that I never needed to worry about if Espio was mad at me. _"I'm guessing this means we're still friends."

"We never weren't," Espio knew he didn't need to bother with a reply since Liza's question hadn't needed an answer. He still gave her one anyways as he somewhat got out of her hug and held her hand instead. "I doubt there'll ever be a time when we're not friends. Just..." Espio fell quiet as Liza leaned on his shoulder and seemed to start sleeping. Espio couldn't figure out a way to get up and carry her home without waking her, so he gently shook her shoulder. It would've helped, but it didn't work. Espio shook his head as he tried again, but to no avail. After a few tries he slid his shoulder out from under her head, and instead supported her with his hands. After that, he easily picked her up and carried her to her home in Rainbow Valley.


End file.
